


Midnight

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, adegan implisit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gara-gara Kouki sedikit 'ribut', jadilah malam itu Seijuurou tidak tidur dengan tenang ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini karya pertamaku di sini dan juga seorang newbie.  
> disclaimer Kuroko no Basuke ada pada Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. dan aku hanya seorang fans yang menyukai karya beliau hingga menuliskan fic ini. terima kasih.  
> happy reading!^^

Midnight

.

.

.

 

Seijuurou terbangun karena telinganya yang sensitif menangkap suara-suara yang tidak biasanya pada tengah malam itu. Ingin bangun tapi kelopak matanya terasa begitu lengket. Ingin dibiarkan saja tapi otaknya yang sudah terjaga menolak untuk kembali menggapai mimpi.

Alhasil sang emperor berguling ke kanan ke kiri sebelum permata amber dan ruby itu mengintip dari balik kelopak mata. Kedua manik heterokromatik itu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha menemukan fokusnya sebelum menyelaraskan dengan cahaya temaram lampu tidur kamarnya.

Terang saja reaksinya tak secepat biasanya, dia baru 10 menit terlelap dan kini ia sudah kembali terjaga. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar menyusuri sisi sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Seijuurou terkesiap hingga langsung terduduk saat jemarinya mendapati sisi sebelahnya kosong melompong.

'Di mana dia?'

Lagi-lagi telinganya menangkap suara yang berbeda itu. Seijuurou memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka, yang menyisakan celah sempit untuk cahaya putih mengintip. Penasaran Seijuurou segera bangkit berdiri lalu menuju ke sana. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Kouki-nya meringkuk di balik sofa.

Seijuurou pun menghampirinya. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pundak orang yang paling disayanginya itu, tapi terhenti saat suara yang mirip senggukan itu kembali terdengar. Tunggu ... apa tadi? Senggukan? Kening Seijuurou mengernyit, manik heterokromatiknya berkilat berbahaya, mendelik tajam. Siapa yang berani membuat Kouki-nya menangis?!! Tengah malam pula!!! Orang itu sudah bosan hidup rupanya.

Aura gelap nan mencekam menguar dari tubuhnya, tak ubahnya seekor singa yang sedang marah, Seijuurou sudah lebih dari siap untuk membunuh seseorang sekarang. Mungkin karena merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak, Kouki pun mendongak.

Manik coklatnya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan beberapa bulir beningnya sudah lolos dari bendungannya, jatuh hingga membekas di sepanjang pipi hingga dagu. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Seijuurou berada di hadapannya.

“Sei? Kau terbangun? Maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu ya?” tanyanya sambil terisak, lengan piyama pun terangkat menggesek bekas air mata. Tangan Seijuurou menghentikan aksi Kouki.

“Katakan apa dan siapa yang membuatmu menangis Kouki ...,” ujarnya dengan nada dingin tapi memandang penuh kasih pada Kouki.

Kouki menggeleng pelan sambil kembali menggesekan ujung lengan piyama yang sebelahnya lagi untuk menyeka air matanya. Seijuurou lagi-lagi menghentikan aksi Kouki.

“Jangan membuat sudut matamu lecet karena tergesek kasar lengan baju, Kouki,” ujarnya sambil mengecup sudut-sudut mata Kouki.

Kouki merona malu. Setengah memaksa, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekasih hati tercinta. Dengan berat hati, Seijuurou melepaskan, oh ... tapi tidak dengan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab.

”Kou ... kautahu aku tak suka diabaikan dan mengulang pertanyaan. Jawab aku, Kouki ...,”

Bukannya menjawab Kouki malah menunjukkan ponselnya. Manik heterokromatik Seijuurou mengerjap beberapa detik.

Dilihatnya ponsel milik Kouki-nya yang tersayang itu secara seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya beberapa notifikasi yang menunjukan bahwa email yang dikirimkan Kouki sudah berhasil diterima  Begitu yang dipikir Seijuurou. Makanya, ia melirik kembali kepada Kouki. Kouki yang sudah lebih tenang tersenyum penuh kelegaan, sangat menawan di mata Seijuurou.

”Harusnya kau tersenyum seperti ini lebih banyak, Kou ...,”

Kouki menyengir geli. “Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei. Kautahu kan? Hari ini deadline terakhir penerimaan berkas yang diminta oleh perusahaannya Kagetora Oji-san?” Seijuurou mengangguk. “Nah, karena sibuk, aku baru sempat mengerjakannya hari ini dan karenanya juga aku jadi mengabaikanmu saat kau pulang tadi. Maaf ....”

Sebelah alis Seijuurou naik. Kouki kembali tersenyum. “Kau masih ingatkan betapa galaknya Oji-san, kan Sei? Makanya daripada aku dihukum dinas keluar negeri, aku buru-buru mengirimkannya via email segera setelah setiap dokumen selesai. Tapi ...,” Raut wajah Kouki menjadi muram.

Seijuurou tak sabaran. “Tapi?”

“Tapi, jaringan sinyalnya menyebalkan, Sei!!! Masa email-ku di-php-in? 12 email lho, Sei!!! 12!!!” Kouki mendadak seperti kesurupan. Wajahnya tampak begitu frustrasi sekali.

“Makanya pas terkirim semua sebelum jam 12 tadi, aku jadi lega sekali ... yokatta~”

Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah letih Kouki. Membuat Seijuurou nyaris hilang kendali.

“Oh begitu ....”

“Iya, Sei. Jadi, aku tidak kenapa-kena-pa ... Sei ... ?”

Mendadak manik Kouki terbelalak. Hoo, ya tentu saja. Karena Seijuurou pastinya.Seringai jahil melebar, manik heterokrom mendelik nakal.

“Se-Sei?”

Belum sempat berkata apa-apa mendadak Kouki merasa tubuhnya terlempar dan terhimpit. Ya, Seijuurou menarik tubuh Kouki yang meringkuk, melambungkannya sejenak sebelum didekap erat dan dibawa kabur.

Hendak berteriak pun sudah tak sempat. Sadar-sadar, punggung Kouki sudah membentur kasur dan terperangkap di antara kungkungan tubuh atletis Seijuurou. Kouki menggeleng kuat-kuat. Berusaha memberontak.

“Sei ...? Jangan bilang kalau -- Se-umppphh!!

Seijuurou membungkam erangan yang lolos dari bibir Kouki dengan bibirnya. Mengecup pelan, lalu mencium dalam. Membuat Kouki blingsatan karena terpaksa mengikuti permainan Seijuurou.

“Hukumanmu karena sudah mengabaikanku dan mengerjaiku,” ujarnya datar sambil terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Dan karena Seijuurou menyukai raut frustrasi yang Kouki buat, saat kekasihnya itu tak mendapatkan apa yg ia mau, jadi ia sengaja memainkan bibir mungil Kouki yang merekah merah. Kecupan lembut, lalu pagutan liar, ciuman yang dalam, lalu lepas dan mengulanginya lagi berkali-kali. Memancing Kouki untuk memohon dengan desahan yang terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"S-Sei ... Ahn–”

Jujur saja, Kouki sudah lelah. Ia ingin tidur saja. Namun, rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja ketika percikan hasrat itu tersirat dalam kedua manik heterokromatik yang memandangnya penuh dengan sayang. Kouki sangat menyukainya. Sangat. Hingga ia terlarut dengan permainan mereka. Pipinya merona merah. Hasratnya menggembung parah.

Ah, Kouki lupa, seharusnya ia tidak menatap tepat di mata Seijuurou jika ingin lolos dari terkaman sang singa, tapi yah ... apa boleh buat. Bahkan dengan tatapan yang dapat menusuk tajam hingga ke relung jiwa pun Kouki malah semakin jatuh cinta.

Lalu bibir itu, bibir Seijuurou yang mampu membuatnya berlutut karena mendambakan kecupan dan ciuman sayang yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Seijuurou-nya saja. Bibir yang bisa membuat Kouki lupa diri.

Well, bukannya ia bermaksud membandingkan, karena memang tak ada yang bisa menandingi Seijuurou-nya. Namun, hanya Seijuurou sajalah yang dapat memenuhi keinginan terliar yang ada dalam dirinya, yang ia sendiri tak pernah sadar hal itu ada padanya. Kouki kembali mengerang.

Dan yah, walau begitu, bukan berarti Kouki mau menyerah begitu saja. Kouki berlagak seperti anak kucing, malu-malu tapi mau. Tangannya mendorong dada Seijuurou, memberikan bentuk perlawanan. Berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou-nya.

"Hmmph ... hmmph...,”

Hingga akhirnya Seijuurou melepaskan ciumannya, memberi kesempatan Kouki untuk menarik napas dulu barang sejenak. Seringainya masih tetap bertengger di wajah tampannya. Ia menyukai Kouki saat berekspresi seperti ini. Menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan. Matanya yang tertutup setengah karena kabut gairah, air mata meleleh di sudut mata, bibir yang membengkak, dan rona merah pekat di wajah akibat dari perlakuannya.

Seijuurou tak sabar, diraihnya dagu Kouki sebelum kembali mencumbunya ganas hingga puas. Sebelum berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Sebelum Seijuurou membuat Kouki meneriakan namanya bagai mantra.

Kouki tak lagi bisa menolak. Membiarkan Seijuurou mengklaim apa yang seharusnya diklaim olehnya. Sungguh, ia rela. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, dan hatinya. Semua yang ada pada Kouki adalah milik Seijuurou-nya, sama seperti ia yang memiliki seluruh keberadaan Seijuurou.

Hening malam menjadi saksi mata atas cinta yang bergairah di antara mereka. Gairah yang tak akan pernah padam, karena baik Seijuurou maupun Kouki tak akan membiarkannya menjadi pudar dan padam.

 

.

.

.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sangat suka AkaFuri!!! tadinya fic ini sudah kuposting di timeline FB grup pencinta AkaFuri, tapi mungkin ada banyak fans mereka yang ingin membacanya sehingga kuputuskan untuk mencoba mempostingnya di sini. FFN sedang tak bisa kuakses entah kenapa :( yah, semoga ini berkenan bagi kalian semua.  
> with love  
> Rexa


End file.
